


Life has Significance, While a Story Must Have Meaning

by Jeanshard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanshard/pseuds/Jeanshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, this is going to sound weird.” Elena warned as she parked herself to the table.</p><p>	“If she’s giving us a warning, then this will definitely be something terrifying.” Her friend, Arthur, said back, shivering a little. He never reacted well to Elena’s questions.</p><p>(Or, if Elena wrote the big Merlin and Arthur love story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life has Significance, While a Story Must Have Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> eep I'm awful i haven't updated in aaaaaaaaaages. had this one in my drafts for a ridiculous amount of time :/ hope this goes ok!

“Alright, this is going to sound weird.” Elena warned as she parked herself to the table.

“If she’s giving us a warning, then this will definitely be something terrifying.” Her friend, Arthur, said back, shivering a little. He never reacted well to Elena’s questions.

Merlin, on the other hand, perked up at her presence and grinned at her. He was probably delighted to be relieved from Arthur’s full attention for a bit.

She was amazed neither of them had clawed each other’s eyes out yet. Or had crazy passionate sex on the table. Or done both. The boys had built up quite a reputation in the time they’d known each other.

“Elena?” Merlin asked. “You’re drooling.”

“Sorry!” She giggled, raising a hand to wipe it away. Arthur looked mildly reviled, but Merlin just gave her a friendly smile. The two kept looking at her, instead of doing their usual amount of eye fucking. “What?”

“Your question, Elena!” Arthur snapped. His eyes blew out wide and he leant forward.

“Geez, what’s your problem?” She muttered. Arthur only spoke to people like that when he was really annoyed. Or when they were Merlin. Well, the two usually coincided.

“How long have you got?” Merlin smirked. “Emotionally constipated, largest ego known to man, daddy issues-”

“Merlin.” Arthur warned. He looked away to glower at Merlin, who just responded with a large smile. “Shut up.”

“Oh, I just remember my question!” Elena interrupted. Arthur looked up, like he was shocked there was even anyone else here. “Right, so what’s the weirdest sex you’ve ever had?”

Arthur coughed, dropping his fork to the plate with a large clatter. She looked at Merlin, who was clearly scanning his thoughts for something. Arthur turned to look at him, incredulous.

“You are not answering that.” The blond stated.

“Oh yes you are!” Elena argued. “And don’t leave out any cringey details about how weird Arthur is in bed.” She felt like jumping up and down in her seat she was that delighted. She never got any decent dirt on Arthur.

“You are not answering that!” Arthur yelped.

“Oh get over yourself.” Merlin was scowling a bit. “It’s not you I’m thinking of.”

Arthur looked like he was about to argue, but Elena quickly interjected.

“Ok, as brilliant as the unresolved sexual tension here is-”

“Hey!”

“- I need you to give me some awkward stories for my next book.” She said. The two boys smirked to themselves a little, and if Elena cared enough she’d give them a slap. Romance novels were a perfectly acceptable form of literature, thank you very much. “Stop that.”

“Elena, we would love to tell you-” Merlin began.

“But the last time we gave you any ideas you based an entire *bloody* book series after us!” Arthur hissed. He’d been furious when the books came out, threatening to sue every person who ever even looked at the cover. They were in public now, though, and he was raised too well to raise his voice here.

Still, Elena pouted. It was their fault for surrounding her in that ridiculous amount of sexual tension. How could life not inspire art when they were both gorgeous, interesting and perfect for her demographic? Even so, the entire book series wasn’t about them, not really.

“My characters aren’t emotionally destitute idiots with commitment issues.” She snapped.

“Your characters don’t have enough depth to have any issues.” Arthur argued, defensive.

“Other than bad hair days.” Merlin nodded. Elena decided she wouldn’t send him any more previews of her books, if she was just going to tease her version of him. Book Merlin never did that. But then again book Merlin rarely stepped away from book Arthur for longer than a plot twist. “Elena!”

“I’m listening, but go back to the start anyway, please.” She batted her eyelids, and the two boys scoffed. She pulled out her notebook, giving them a quick glare to know it was *not* up for discussion. “Go on then.”

They looked at each other, conspiratorially. Arthur gave a quick glare, but he turned to face Elena.

“Well obviously all the sex I’ve had has been brilliant and amazing, not the ‘embarrassing encounters’ you’re searching for.” Arthur all but turned his nose up as he spoke. Merlin actually scoffed behind him. “On the other hand, I’m sure Merlin has absolutely heaps to tell you.” Then Arthur smirked, picked up his folders and walked off.

“You left your plate, you arse!” Merlin called.

Arthur didn’t even stop before yelling back:

“That’s what I pay you for.” And headed out the door. To Elena’s surprise, Merlin blushed a bit.

“What’s that about?”

“Arthur’s an ass.” He stressed. Then Merlin shook his head and swept the plate to the other end of the table. “Oh shut up.” He said in response to Elena’s frown. “The office pays people to clean.”

“Whatever.” She didn’t bother trying to get in to the intricacies of whatever stupid ritual Merlin and Arthur were currently in. “Awkward sex, please.”

He groaned, but began to tell her anyway. Elena assured him it was like atoning your sins to a priest. Only instead of heavenly forgiveness he was making her money.

***

“No.” Arthur told her. “No, no! I’m not seducing Gwaine for you!”

“Why not?” She whined. “Gwaine’s hot, you like hot people.” Arthur looked at her like he wanted to argue but didn’t know how. “I’m not asking you to marry him, just have sex with him and describe it to me later.”

“You do it!”

“Don’t be stupid Arthur.” She snapped. “This book’s about two men. Plus, I don’t want to sleep with Gwaine.”

“Neither do I!” He argued, incredulous. “He’s unbearable, and he has far too much hair, and he looks like a pirate-”

“The next book is about pirates.”

“God you’re worse than Miller and Boone.” He shook his head. “He’s too… muscly?”

“You were gagging to sleep with him a while ago.” She responded. Then, it came to her. “Oh, how sweet.”

“What?”

“You’re smitten with Merlin, and you’re too much of a commitment phobe to admit it!” She crowed. Arthur started trying to argue with her. “That’s so cute!”

“Shut up Elena!” He yipped. He was blushing a bit, and Elena thought he looked adorable. “God, as if I’d be pining over that lanky idiot. Have you seen his hair? It’s always a mess. And he’s all stubbly. I won’t get hung up on someone who couldn’t be arsed shaving.” When he finished, Arthur looked a little out of breath and confused. “Merlin isn’t ‘dating’ anyway.”

Merlin was one of the strangest people Elena had ever met, really. He was a free spirit in almost every sense of the word, and seemed to breeze in and around the world without a problem, as though he’d walked it for centuries. He kind of came and went quite often and freely.

But there was no denying he stuck around far more than usual now Arthur was here.

“Oh, sweetie.” She cooed. They were ridiculous, but they were also adorable. “Would you like me to call Merlin and ask if it’s ok?” She laughed. Arthur just scowled at her, and went to pick up his folder as if to leave. “No, wait!”

She scrabbled forward, clinging to him.

“Look, I really need help here.” She confessed. “I’m worried they’re not going to keep me on, so I want to try and expand my market. I just… I need help with this.”

“You have other friends.” Arthur said, but he’d definitely softened from earlier.

“Fine.” She grumbled. “But my only other even mildly gay friend is Merlin.”

Arthur snorted, but later that day she got a text from him.

‘Fine.’ It said.

***

“Gwaine is so bloody unreasonable!” Arthur whined. For the seventh time since he’d sat down. And as he’d continue to do until one of his friends showed a little sympathy. “Gwaine is so-”

“Jesus Arthur, we heard you the first ten times!” Merlin spat. Elena was surprised at how venomous he looked. He’d been out drinking the night before, apparently, and the hangover must have hit him like a tonne of bricks.

“Well you didn’t say anything.” Arthur whinged back.

“That’s because we have used every possible combination of words- ever! - about this topic to you.” Merlin retorted. He leaned forward, until his stare was matching Arthur’s. “Guess how that’s possible?” Arthur glowered in response. 

“Because it comes up at least eight times this week!” She pulled out her notebook, underlining the word ‘pining’ a couple times. Did ship mate pirates even pine? “This will be perfect for the-” Elena sang, taking a bite into her breakfast donut and spilling jam down her top. “Oh!”

“And don’t get me started on the nights!” Merlin grumbled. “If I hear you drunkenly wax poetry about Gwaine’s hair one more time I will personally shave him bald. And make you watch.”

They all knew Merlin and Arthur had been hooking up for a while, but that wasn’t what Merlin meant. Since Elena had issued Arthur the mission, he had been continuously whining about it. Clearly, he’d expected Gwaine to fall in to bed with him a lot quicker.

“But I only bring it up because it’s so unfair!” Arthur continued. Elena noticed Merlin rolling his eyes, and she felt a little sorry he wasn’t a romantic person. “It’s not *my* fault I’m rich! I can hardly help being a millionaire since birth!”

“Well, you could donate it all to the homeless, or me, and start a humble life as a monk.” Merlin decided.

“Shut up Merlin. And anyway, don’t most people take it as a turn on?” Arthur drawled. “Most of the people round me are desperate to cling to my wealth, and the one person I actually want can’t stand it!”

“Rude.” Elena huffed. She grabbed a napkin and furiously rubbed at the stain on her top, only smudging it further. 

Merlin looked like he wanted to set something on fire. Probably Arthur.

“No offence meant, El.” Arthur apologised.

“Or Merlin, Lance, Gwen, Mithian, Leon…” Gwen began to count.

“Yes yes yes *whatever.*” Arthur grumbled. “I just mean that all of my romantic partners tend to be rather infatuated with my money. Obviously they become infatuated with me too-”

“Obviously.” Merlin snarked. Elena figured he must be in the middle of a terrible head ache.

“Who even says romantic partners?” Elena chirped. “I write cheesy novels for middle age mums and even *I* rarely say that.”

“-but Gwaine isn’t even giving me a chance!” Arthur finished forlornly. “He won’t even have a decent conversation!”

“In all fairness to Gwaine, you’re a very hard person to have a decent conversation with.” Merlin’s comment was met with a thump round the head from Arthur’s accounts folder. “Ouch!”

“Arthur!” Gwen chided. “No wonder Gwaine isn’t interested, if this is how you treat the likes of us lower classes!” The table snickered a little.

“You are horrible friends and you aren’t giving me enough sympathy.”

“We aren’t giving you any sympathy. We have been bled try of all sympathy. I walked past a one legged tap dancing Panda and felt nothing because all I could think of was your poor tortured, lonely soul.” As Merlin spoke, Elena watched Arthur give him a deliberate stare that looked like it hurt.

“There has to be a way to make Gwaine see what decent person I am under all the money.” Arthur pondered.

“That would involve you being a decent person under all the money.” Merlin hissed, and he started ruffling through his bag.

“Why won’t any of you help me?” Arthur’s face fell into his hands.

“Short of chloroforming him and tying him to the back of your car, I’m not really sure what we could do to help.” Merlin supplied.

“You’re a true romantic.” Lance deadpanned. Gwen giggled, and the two of them smiled lovingly. Elena wondered if the two of them would be mad if she used them in a novel at some point. Sweet, innocent, fluffy love was always fun to write about, and they would look adorable as the lady of the house and the lowly stable boy.

Elena’s soppy thought bubble was interrupted, however, by hearing Arthur whine. Arthur looked quite miserable, actually, when he was glaring at Merlin.

“I think Gwaine liked you.” He sounded like his mouth was full of marbles.

“Everyone likes me.” Merlin shot back. He picked up his coffee and began to gulp it down.

If Elena was writing the big gay Merlin and Arthur love story, it would have been far better. Right now, Arthur would say ‘I don’t like you… I love you.’ And those two soppy idiots would look in to each other’s twinkling eyes and proceed to have hot and steamy sex. Eventually they’d get married, and Arthur would be a diamond mine heir or something else, and they would probably have some adorable brunette chubby babies or something.

But right now in reality they were giving each other glares when the other wasn’t looking.

She wasn’t sure why they were glaring, really. The sexual tension between them had become a lot less sexual and more tensional lately. Elena was worried it was her fault, but she wasn’t sure why. The two of them always made it clear to anyone who wanted to listen (and people that didn’t) that they were not committed and absolutely *not* monogamous.

But now it looked like Merlin was jealous, and it made Elena grin. At least if he was jealous it meant he liked Arthur back. Elena wondered if she could write another book series. Merlin and Arthur absolutely gave her enough fuel to keep her lasting a life time. Their dynamic worked perfectly for every cliché she wanted, and imagining the two having hot, kinky sex was a reward in its own right.

Elena zoned back in, and clearly she’d missed a lot of the conversation. It was common, actually, for her to fall into a fantasy world and come back to life disorientated and drooling. Looking up, she saw that Arthur was sat with a snarl on his face, covered in coffee and Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

“What happened?” She asked, eyes wide as she took in Arthur. He was growing bright red as his fingers swiped the coffee away from his face.

“That idiot happened!” Arthur yelled. He stood up, entirely soaked. Elena did her best not to lick her lips seeing the outline of his stomach through the soaked shirt. His chiselled abs were the stuff of *dreams.* Maybe she could ask him to model on her next book cover?

Before she had the chance to ask, Arthur had clomped off.

***

Elena watched, mildly amused, as Arthur sat back, knees spread out with a hugely smug grin on his face.

He’d spent the last half an hour describing the ‘night of passion’ he’d had with Gwaine. Elena was happily scribing the notes down, already imagining the money and happy readers her new book would generate. Beside her, Merlin looked like he’d drank gasoline, and Arthur was a match.

“And, you know, just all those *muscles* on him, such a huge benefit-” Arthur was actually writhing as he spoke, and Elena almost let out a squeal. She’d always wanted to write him writhing like he was in heat, but it never felt natural before. Now the image was burned into her mind forever, and she couldn’t be happier about it. Arthur was even closing his eyes, head tipped up and, oh my god, he was groaning, Elena could not believe this, Arthur moaned and-

“Oh my God!” Merlin’s yell pulled Elena out of her fantasy. He slammed his hands on to the table and jumped out of his seat. “Are you being serious right now? Is this what you are actually doing?”

“What?” Arthur sounded defensive.

“Did you actually text me to meet up with you, after ignoring me for two weeks, to hear you wax lyrical about having sex with someone who is not me? Are you actually trying to brag about-”

Arthur looked like a cat with a canary in his paws. The gawk on his face fell into a mask of pure satisfaction, the epitome of being smug. He even stretched his arms above his head and let out a laugh.

“Are you jealous?”

Merlin opened his mouth, furious, ready to argue, but nothing came out. A stifled gasp squeezed through his lips and his eyes bugged.

“You’re jealous!” Arthur yelped, sounding victorious. He stood up, started making his way towards Merlin, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Elena felt her heart race, heard the imaginary music swell in her ears, imagined doves flying and wedding bells ringing-

But Merlin had taken off before Elena could imagine them saying ‘I do’ in matching black suits with blue ties.

***

Elena missed having Arthur as a housemate, sometimes. He was incredibly tidy, very dedicated to keeping the house in order and it used to save Elena a lot of effort. And it kept her comfortable at night, having Arthur’s company to watch DVDs and fight off potential murderers or burglars. They’d had some good times at uni, but when they both got ‘grown up’ jobs on the opposite sides of town, they couldn’t live in the same flat anymore.

And anyway, Arthur’s one night stands always kept Elena awake, no matter how inspiring they were.

But Elena still had a key to Arthur’s flat, and she knew now was the time to use it.

She let herself in, set up a romantic meal and texted Merlin that they were having an emergency meeting at Arthur’s house. They were going to sit themselves down, open their hearts and fall in love like they were supposed to.

If it killed them.

Elena was about to let herself off, the text having been sent about twenty seconds ago, when the door unlocked and two mumbling voices came in. She squeaked, dropped down to the floor and curled in to a ball.

‘What if I’ve let murderers in? Or robbers! Or murdering robbers?’ She thought. ‘Oh my God, Arthur is going to kill me.’

But then she realized who the voices belonged to, and she wanted to squeal for an entirely new reason. Merlin and Arthur had let themselves into the flat and were arguing. And it was too close to the time she’d sent the text, meaning Merlin was here of his own initiative.

“You aren’t allowed to be mad at me for that!” Arthur yelled. “You sleep around all the time! You told me you didn’t even care!”

“I’m allowed to be mad whenever I want! And I didn’t care. And then you kept rabbiting on about it and-”

“Oh whatever *Mer*lin. Do you think I like hearing about all the other people you sleep with?”

“I don’t do that anymore!” Elena couldn’t see them, but she imagined the two boys were almost face to face, panting, spines straight as the sexual tension, and general tension, bubbled over to form vicious hate sex. 

Elena considered running away, knowing she wouldn’t get a better time than this. Just as she was about to stand up and come up with an excuse and *leave,* Arthur started speaking again.

“Every time I read one of Elena’s bloody books it’s like leafing through your sex life!” Elena almost squealed; she hadn’t realized that Arthur read her books. She imagined him, red faced as he browsed through the romantic section of a book shop until he found her books, and she was flattered. Bless him.

He was right about the Merlin thing though. Merlin did inspire a lot of her characters, but he was so well travelled and appropriately complex and *interesting* and she found him fun to write about. But she wrote about Arthur as well, he could just never see those good, attractive qualities in himself.

“You total moron! They’re about the two of us! With me mooning over you like a love sick loser whilst you swan about looking gorgeous.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“No it’s not! I’m always the simpering maiden who follows you around… pining!” Merlin argued back. Elena almost spoke up, feeling a little bit indignant. Merlin pined after Arthur in real life all the time! It wasn’t her fault for capitalising on it. And Merlin wasn’t *always* a girl, Elena portrayed him as a lot of genders. He should be grateful.

“Well that’s what I’m like in real-” Arthur cut himself off, though, voice leaving a sharp pang in the air. 

For a few moments, the room went silent. Elena wondered what had happened, worried that Merlin and Arthur had both fled the room or that the world has paused itself and she was the only thing left in motion. She wondered if she could move, if she would run out of the flat and pretend she’d never heard any of this.

She realized she didn’t want to, she was far too invested now.

“Arthur I-”

“Shut up Merlin!” Arthur’s voice, a defensive snap, and Elena could all but feel him running to the door and running away from this. She wanted to spring up and rugby tackle him like she used to in uni, and she had no idea how she stopped herself.

A few seconds later, she was glad she did.

“Arthur wait!” She heard the door pen and promptly shut, heard Arthur’s groan and Merlin’s cry of victory. She imagined Arthur was burying his face in his hands and his skin was flushed red. “What do you mean? What do you mean that’s what you’re like? In real life?” Elena thought Merlin sounded pleading, like he was desperate for the truth and terrified of it.

“Leave it, Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was a locked door, slamming his emotions up and closing himself in. He was defensive, angry.

“Please Arthur.”

“Merlin I…” A sigh. “What do you want me to say? You know. You know how I feel.”

“I thought I did, but now I don’t. I need you to tell me.” Merlin was definitely begging now, and Elena understood why. Arthur was a closed book, stoic, he kept his heart close to his chest and his face straight. She’d stood beside him at his father’s funeral and he hadn’t shed a tear.

So when Arthur started speaking, she was surprised.

“Fine! Alright! I’ve been mooning over you for an absolute age, and I want you in every sense of the word. I love it when we fuck but sometimes it’s not worth it because I wake up and you’re gone and the pillow smells a little like you and it leaves me sad for days. The last time you stayed for more than a night you swanned off to Greece after and left me alone. No one else gets me like you do and I try so hard to forg-”

Arthur left out a muffled sound of surprise, Elena heard the sound of skin against skin and she knew that they were kissing. More than kissing, this was the firework moment where two characters heard angels sing and felt flowers bloom underneath their skin. She heard them moan, imagined the two of them bent over the counter as their hands tugged each other’s hair and stroked each other’s backs. 

“Merlin.” Arthur’s voice, pulled out of him in a happy breath. “I can’t just, I can’t just kiss you and then-”

“Me too.” Merlin responded, breathless. Elena wanted to peak round the couch and see his red kissed lips and tousled hair, but decided the boys needed at least some privacy. “I, I hate leaving because I never really get to come back to you. I want… I want…”

“Tell me.” 

“I want you to shut up about fucking other people and fuck me instead.” In response, Arthur let out a proud burst of a laugh and Merlin snickered too. “Only me.”

It was quiet again, the room felt heavy and tender.

“Only you.” Arthur agreed.

***

A few days later, Elena was sat in a café and a notebook of pure brilliance in front of her. Every word was perfect, for the first time in ages she’d fallen in love with ever embrace, caress, touch or longing look. She hugged the jotter to her chest, almost spilling her fourth coffee in her excitement. The inspiration she’d gotten from Merlin and Arthur could be enough to win her author of the year.

She hadn’t stopped smiling from the thought of them, two idiot smitten kittens curled up together. She almost squealed. Their realization had been cheesy to the point of perfection, and if she hadn’t been there she would never have believed it. 

She would never have been told, either. Nobody had seen the boys in days, and some of them were worried. Elena worried that she would spill the truth sooner or later.

“Hey Merlin!” Elena interrupted her own musing with a shout. Merlin was standing at the back of the coffee queue, and he jumped in surprise when she bounded over to him. “Good to see you’re still alive!”

“Yeah, ha, thanks.” Merlin grinned, but his expression was sheepish and he raised a hand to the back of his neck. Elena held back a grin. “I’ve just been swamped at work.”

“I’m sure.” She almost sounded genuine. Almost. She looked about, planning on releasing Merlin back to his day, before she noticed something. “Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought you were allergic to peaches.” In his hand, Merlin was holding a mango and peach smoothie. 

“Oh, right. Yeah. Guess I mustn’t have-”

“You know, that’s actually Arthur’s favourite drink.” Elena could feel herself beaming. “Remember? You two were arguing about it the other day?”

“Yeah. I do.” Merlin nodded, his grip on the smoothie tightening. Elena decided to let him go before he smashed the glass to pieces. “But this is for my boss.” Technically speaking, Merlin didn’t have a boss. “I’ve been sent out to get lunch.” And even if Merlin did have a boss, he would not be sent out for lunches. Merlin didn’t go and get people lunch without a fight.

“Well your *boss* is lucky to have you then.” Merlin blushed in response, mumbling something as he started making his way to the exit. Elena gave him a nod, trying to keep her smile discrete and innocent. Then she decided to give the game up and “Tell Arthur I say hi!”

Merlin turned round, mouth opened like he wanted to argue, but instead he just laughed.

“Will do, Elena.” He walked out almost skipping as the door shut behind him, and Elena ran to the glass windows. She stepped between a couple talking, but she didn’t have the heart to apologise when she saw Merlin meet up with Arthur, kiss him and join their hands together.

It was an ending she would have written herself.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave me comments and kudos, means so so so much! hope you liked it :)


End file.
